Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless devices, cellular devices, and computers) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Many of these services rely on accurately determining the position of these consumers in order to match them to map data. However, positioning data is inaccurate due to errors caused by technical as well as environmental factors. Thus, map matching requires repositioning the inaccurate probe data in order to match it to the correct map features.
For services such as route navigation, the probe data point must be repositioned to the correct road segment. Map matching techniques are not equally successful in all areas. Some techniques are susceptible to errors and ambiguity because the physical surroundings of road segments are not taken into account. Accordingly, service provider and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges associated with mapping probe data points to road segments.